As an electronic component has high sensitivity, a small size, and a light weight, electronic devices such as a mobile terminal are being formed in a small size and have various functions according to a consumer's desire. Presently, an electronic device includes a plurality of display panels, thereby providing various interfaces to a user.
In general, an electronic device having a plurality of display panels operates a display panel using a mobile industry processor interface (MIPI) method, which is an example of a display interface. An MIPI is a reference for prescribing an interface between respective elements constituting a mobile device. An electronic device using the MIPI method generally uses an MIPI VIDEO mode, which is an asynchronous communication method. Because an electronic device using an MIPI VIDEO mode performs an output of each display panel regardless of whether screen update is performed in the each display panel, a frame overlap phenomenon according to driving of a plurality of display panels does not generally become a problem.
An electronic device having a plurality of display panels may operate a display panel through an MIPI COMMAND mode unlike the above method. An electronic device using the MIPI COMMAND mode controls screen update in a display panel only when a screen update is required. Therefore, an MIPI COMMAND mode requires a somewhat complicate control, but has an advantage in consumption power, compared with an MIPI VIDEO mode.
An electronic device using an MIPI COMMAND mode synchronizes a screen of each display panel using a tearing effect (TE) signal between a processor and the each display panel. When operating a physically different plurality of display panels, it is difficult to perform synchronization for screen update due to a difference between TE signals occurring in each display panel.
Further, because screen update in each display panel is not simultaneously performed, a frame overlap phenomenon or a frame drop phenomenon may periodically occur in a plurality of display panels.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present disclosure.